


War stories

by lilibel



Series: 30 days writing challenge [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, misfire, tazer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy taze the wrong guy. And it was all on purpose. Promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Tazer" for the Avengers_Tables

"Oh my god oh my god I'm so sorry"

She was also downright stupid, that's what she was. Facing her, wasn't the face of this Loki guy. No, it was the shaggy curls of Bruce Banner, the guy that transformed into another guy and seriously, why on earth did he sneak up on her like that, when she was seriously hiding in a spot, ready to taze the God of Mishief that was wrecking havok around them. 

She had zapped the guy that she really shouldn't have zapped. Oh man she was screwed big time. Especially since he was turning kind of greenish.

It was a stupid move and she was kind of scared but if anyone was to be asking, she did it on purpose. Because just as the big green guy showed up, so did Loki and BAM! she almost saw the comic lettering appearing above the green fist of the Hulk when it connected to the chin of the Asgardian.

It had been all kind of awesome and scary, especially when once the Loki problem taken care of the green guy had looked at her. Yes, scary. Also, just for the record, she never peed in her pants. She had slipped. In a puddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeated, as usual. Comments and concrits are welcome, so are kudos :)


End file.
